


Сборы

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothing Kink, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Палпатина одевают. Магистр Дамаск наблюдает.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Сборы

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Сборы  
> Автор: WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
> Бета: WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
> Размер: драббл, 337 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: романтика  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: АУ, в котором Палпатин — король Набу в свои семнадцать.  
> Краткое содержание: Палпатина одевают. Магистр Дамаск наблюдает.  
> Примечание: Шмоткодрочерство, пре-слэш  
> Для голосования: WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Сборы"

Удобно расположившись на диване в роскошном зале дворца Тида, Хего Дамаск потягивал цветочное вино, наблюдая, как служанки одевают Палпатина. Он поймал себя на мысли, что уже так, с волосами, убранными в сложную причёску с поблескивающими чёрными кристаллами украшений, с традиционным для правителей Набу макияжем и в одном нижнем платье килликского шёлка — вызывающе красном и едва скрывающем юношескую фигуру, — Палпатин выглядел величественно. 

— Я вижу, что вам нравится то, что вы видите, — юноша приподнял и вытянул сначала одну ногу, затем другую, давая служанкам застегнуть изящные сапожки, обшитые веда-тканью. 

— Я был бы глупцом, если бы стал отрицать очевидное. 

Палпатин тихо засмеялся и едва заметным движением отвёл руки назад, надевая расшитый чёрными нитями и кристаллами халат. Элегантный, с широким поясом и пышной юбкой, он скрывал нижнее платье целиком, и изнутри рукава от сочетания материй приобретали кровавый оттенок. 

Палпатин опустил руки и обратился к служанкам:

— Сначала перчатки. И когда закончите, оставьте нас с магистром Дамаском наедине. 

Они кивнули и открыли плоскую шкатулку. 

«Запоминайте. Однажды вам придётся застегивать их на мне», — раздался в голове Хего вкрадчивый голос Палпатина. И он стал смотреть, запоминая и в глубине души жалея, что они сейчас не одни, он не может взять эти аккуратные руки в свои, коснуться губами запястья почти целомудренно и пуговица за пуговицей скрыть нежную кожу под мягкой тканью. 

Когда служанки надели на Палпатина чёрное, скроенное будто из множества лепестков одеяние, Хего затаил дыхание. То, что он видел, было не просто траурным платьем молодого короля — это было настоящее произведение искусства. Несколько видов шелков делали ненужным любое другое украшение: сама ткань переливалась и блестела. А каркасный, почти прозрачный, кажущийся простым воротник придавал облику Палпатина ещё больше торжественности. 

Закончив, служанки поклонились и вышли. 

— Ты выглядишь как человек, празднующий свой триумф. 

— Я выгляжу как монарх Набу, скорбящий по своей семье, — Палпатин спустился с невысокого подиума. 

— Не сомневаюсь, что все именно так и подумают. 

Хего поднялся с дивана и подошёл к юноше, вглядываясь в его спокойное лицо. Палпатин потянулся первым, встал на цыпочки и прижался губами к губам Хего, оставляя слабый след от помады. 

— Мне пора идти, магистр, — выдохнул он в губы Дамаска, — нам пора.

**Author's Note:**

> Про ткани и макияж:
> 
> Нижнее платье Палпатина из килликского шелка. Это дорогая полупрозрачная глянцеватая ткань, производимая народом килликов. 
> 
> Сапожки обшиты веда-тканью — дорогой чёрной материей (из такой, например, мантия Валорума в 32 ДБЯ). 
> 
> Чёрный халат по задумке автора выполнен из вьющегося шёлка с планеты Белсавис. Считается, что количества этого материала, затраченное на один предмет одежды, может составлять до тридцати процентов планетарной экономики. Со времен Холодной войны из него шили одежды многих чувствительных к Силе существ, а во времена Новой Республики из него была часть платьев принцессы Леи.  
> В тексте идёт речь о традиционном макияже Палпатина — такой был у Падме на выступлении в Сенате в 32 ДБЯ. Так Палпатин показывает, что скорбит, в данном случае — по своей семье.


End file.
